pernfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Pern books
Books and stories published about Pern. Alphabetical Order A *All the Weyrs of Pern *The Atlas of Pern *Anne McCaffrey's A Life With Dragons C *The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall D *A Diversity of Dragons *The Dolphins' Bell *The Dolphins of Pern *Dragondrums *Dragonflight *Dragongirl *Dragon Harper *Dragonheart *Dragonholder: The Life and Dreams (So Far) of Anne McCaffrey *Dragonlover's Guide to Pern *Dragonquest *Dragonrider *Dragonriders of Pern *Dragonsblood *Dragonsdawn *Dragonseye *Dragon's Fire *Dragonsinger *Dragon's Kin *Dragonsong *Dragon's Time G *Get Off the Unicorn *A Gift of Dragons *The Girl Who Heard Dragons H *The Harper Hall of Pern M *The Masterharper of Pern *Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern N *Nerilka's Story O *On Dragonwings P *People of Pern R *Red Star Rising (Published as Dragonseye in the U.S.) *The Renegades of Pern *Rescue Run S *The Skies of Pern *Sky Dragons W *The White Dragon Chronological Order by Pernese Year (After Landing) *-190 - "Survey P.E.R.N." *0000 - Dragonsdawn *0009 - "The Dolphins' Bell" *0019 - "The Ford of Red Hanrahan" *0028 - "The Second Weyr" *0058 - "Rescue Run" *0257 - Dragonseye *0261 - "Ever the Twain" *0490 - Dragon's Fire *0492 - Dragon's Kin *0496 - Dragon Harper *0507 - Dragonheart *0507 - Dragonsblood *0508 - Dragongirl *Dragon's Time *Sky Dragons *1550 - Moreta *1550 - Nerilka's Story *1552 - Beyond Between *2452 - MasterHarper of Pern *2505 - Renegades of Pern *2505 - Runner of Pern *2506 - Dragonflight *2514 - Dragonquest *2514 - Dragonsong *2515 - Dragonsinger *2516 - Dragondrums *2519 - The Girl Who Heard Dragons *2520 - The White Dragon *2521 - All The Weyrs of Pern *2522 - Dolphins of Pern *2539 - The Skies of Pern By Date of Publication (Novels) *1968 - Dragonflight (Portions of Dragonflight were originally published in the October 1967 issue of Analog Magazine as the short story "Weyr Search") *1971 - Dragonquest *1976 - Dragonsong *1977 - Dragonsinger *1978 - The White Dragon *1979 - Dragondrums *1983 - Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern *1986 - Nerilka's Story *1988 - Dragonsdawn *1989 - The Renegades of Pern *1991 - All the Weyrs of Pern *1993 - The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall (a collection of short stories) *1994 - The Dolphins of Pern *1997 - Dragonseye (published as Red Star Rising in the UK) *1998 - The Masterharper of Pern *2001 - The Skies of Pern *2002 - A Gift of Dragons (a collection of short stories) *2003 - Dragon's Kin (with Todd McCaffrey) *2005 - Dragonsblood (written by Todd McCaffrey) *2006 - Dragon's Fire (with Todd McCaffrey) *2007 - Dragon Harper (with Todd McCaffrey) *2008 - Dragonheart (written by Todd McCaffrey) *2010 - Dragongirl (written by Todd McCaffrey) *2011 - Dragon's Time (with Todd McCaffrey) *2012 - Sky Dragons (with Todd McCaffrey) *???? - After the Fall (working title - currently on Hold) By Date of Publication (Short Stories) *1967 - Weyr Search (originally published in the October 1967 issue of 'Analog' Magazine) *1973 - The Smallest Dragonboy (published in Get Off the Unicorn and A Gift of Dragons) *1986 - The Girl Who Heard Dragons (published in The Girl Who Heard Dragons and A Gift of Dragons) *1989 - The Impression (published in Dragonlover's Guide to Pern) *1993 - Survey: P.E.R.N.c (published in Chronicles of Pern - originally published in 1993 as "The P.E.R.N. Survey") *1993 - The Ford of Red Hanrahan (published in Chronicles of Pern) *1993 - The Second Weyr (published in Chronicles of Pern) *1993 - Dolphin's Bell (published in Chronicles of Pern - also published in Hard Cover in 1993 as a standalone novella by the Wildside Press. This edition contains illustrations and border decorations by Pat Morrissey) *1993 - Rescue Run (published in Chronicles of Pern - also published in Hard Cover in 1991 as a standalone novella by the Wildside Press. This edition contains illustrations and border decorations by Pat Morrissey) *1998 - Runner of Pern (published in Legends, Editor: Robert Silverberg and A Gift of Dragons) *2002 - Ever the Twain (published in A Gift of Dragons ) *2004 - Beyond Between (published in Legends II, Editor: Robert Silverberg) Sortable Table